Stuck in a Museum
by bookworm3
Summary: Troy,Chad,Zeke,Ryan and Jason are nemies with Gabriella,Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi, and Aurora. What happens when they get stuck in a museum during memorial weekend? Troyella, Zekpay, Chaylor, and RyanAurora TRAILER UP NOW Check life with Zac out too!


**Here's the trailer for Stuck in a Museum dedicated to **risingstar9328** for guessing my fav song correctly! **

**Gabriella Montez is the smartest and the most gorgeous girl at East High**

Shows Gabriella teach a class to freshman on her free period.

**Sharpay Evans is best friends with Gabriella and is the drama star of East High and the second gorgeous girl at East High next to Gabriella**

Shows Sharpay do the finale and hit the high note perfectly. After the show Gabriella goes backstage and congratulates her best friend.

**Taylor Mckessie is a dedicated Science student**

Shows Taylor do some chemical experiments with her teacher after the class has left.

**Aurora Miller is a fantastic gymnastic champion**

Shows Aurora do a summersault and land perfectly in her pose

**Kelsi Neilson is a dedicated musician and best friends with Taylor and Aurora**

Shows Kelsi play the piano at her home and she writes down the final note to her new masterpiece beside the final word of her new song.

Shows Kelsi laugh with Taylor and Aurora as they get smoothies

**Through all their differences they are still the best of friend's**

"To sisterhood!" Sharpay toasts.

"To faith!" Taylor toasts

"To accomplishment!" Aurora adds in toasting.

"To love" Kelsi also adds.

"To friendship!" Gabriella finishes and they all clink their cups together and laugh.

**Another thing they have in common is the hatred to the fallowing guys…**

**Troy Bolton: Golden Boy and Basketball captain of East High. The most gorgeous guy in school**

Shows Troy fake right at a game and shoot the winning shot. The tem congratulates him as they lift him up in the air in honor of their victory.

**Zeke Baylor: Also in the basketball team but a baker at heart (Going in order of couples)**

"So guys, what do you think of my new cookies?" Zeke says after he hands his cookies to his four best buddies.

"Hm, Cinnamon!" Ryan exclaims.

"Yummy!" Chad says.

"But not as great as your chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies!" Troy says and Jason nods in agreement.

**Chad Danforth: A truly dedicated basketball player but a is really thick in the head**

"Man that Gabriella Montez! Sometimes I wish that I could just… OH!" Troy exclaims hitting the table.

"You want to screw your worst enemy?! EW! EW! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Chad exclaims like a little girl running away from him.

**Ryan Evans: The dancing king of East High or as his friends call him, "The Jazz King"**

Shows Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason come into Ryan's room to see him move his feet rapidly to the beat of the song.

When he finished they all clapped except Chad.

"I don't know if I should be impressed that you could fallow the beat of the song or creeped by the fact you were dancing to Ladies' Choice from Hairspray!" Chad said shuddering.

**Jason Cross: The guy who always misses the action**

"I can't believe you almost made out with my sister!" Troy yelled to Chad.

"What can I say? Miley is hot for a fourteen year old!" Troy said and they both started to wrestle. When they were finally pulled back Jason came over.

"So what did I miss?" he asks munching on an apple.

**They absolutely hate the girls**

"I hate how Montez thinks she can get everything she wants because she's the hottest girl in school" Troy fumed.

"Not as much as when Sharpay acted out the lines for Romeo for me instead of giving me a chance!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Not as much as during gym when I couldn't do a bridge because my back hurt and Aurora was screeching at me! Can still hear her voice… taunting me!" Ryan said hiding under a pillow.

"Well Kelsi called me lazy because I pulled three A notes in the piano today!" Jason said.

"During math class, Taylor actually corrected me and my genius! Can you believe that?!" Chad exclaimed and the rest of the room felt silent with mumbles.

**One day during a field trip they get locked together in a museum**

"Come on, let's hurry up before we miss the bus jerk" Gabriella said walking ahead of him towards the door.

They saw everyone else there but when they tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no, it won't open! It's locked!" Sharpay screeched.

Chad moved her aside, "It's not locked it's jammed. Step aside drama queen and see how it's done." He steps back and does a headstart towards the door and falls flat on his face.

"It's jammed!" Chad said holding his head as Ryan helped him up.

"Oh no, we didn't know that!" Taylor mocked.

**Troy and Gabriella fight on who gets to be leader**

"Okay, since we're staying here for the weekend we should probably pick a leader and that should be me!" Troy said and Gabriella stood up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Just because you're the captain of the basketball team doesn't mean you have to lead us! I think I should!" Gabriella exclaimed.

**As they fight, will the others get closer? **

"Wow, these paintings are amazing! Twisted but amazing!" Zeke says.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that whole Romeo and Juliet thing. It's just I love everything to just be perfect!" Sharpay says and Zeke nods and hugs her.

"I'm sorry that I kept on hitting that A note it's just that I barely knew what the other keys sounded like and I didn't want to embarrass myself" Jason said blushing and Kelsi smiled.

"Sorry I got mad at you for the whole bridge thing. I was just really stressed about this competition coming up and I want it to be perfect. I was taking my stress out on everyone" Aurora said embarrassed.

Ryan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "its okay, I feel the same way before me and Sharpay do a big show!" Aurora smiled at him in appreciation.

"Hey Chad, sorry I made you look so dumb in front of the class" Taylor said as they looked for a bathroom for Chad to use.

"It's okay, I barely pay attention to the teacher anyway so it's my fault" Chad said and Taylor smiled at him.

"Okay moment's over! I need a bathroom!" Chad exclaimed jumping up and down as Taylor led him there.

**Will their friend's convince them there is more than meets the eye?**

"Come on Troy you might end up liking her" Chad said encouragingly.

"Just because you fell for your enemy doesn't mean I'll fall for mine!" Troy said and stomped off.

"Gabriella give him a chance! I mean, I gave Chad one and look! He actually has a heart and brain inside him!" Taylor says.

"Just because your enemies changes doesn't mean mine has!" Gabriella says and stomps off only to bump into Troy.

**Will they fall for eachother like the rest of the gang?**

Shows Troy and Gabriella sitting down next to eachother talking.

"So I tried for once to fake left and I was about to shoot the basket when someone bumps into me sending me across the floor!" Troy said and Gabriela laughed.

"No way! I always though you had good aim!" Gabriella laughed and stopped when she noticed he hadn't.

"How about this kind of aim?" Troy asks placing a hand on her cheek bringing their lips into a passionate kiss. Gabriella seems shoocked but slowly closes her eyes falling to her back as the kiss developed into a steamy makeout session.

**Stuck in a Museum: Anything can happen **


End file.
